Blame it on TV
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Television. the main vinfluence of most people. and here is Spicer using it as an explanation of some of his pculiar fascinations.


**Blame it on TV.**

– Now, where that scum could be? –

The woman asked to no one as she gazed the large laboratory; her wild mass of red hair and the way that black dress hugged her voluptuous figure just enhances that aura of sensuality that emanates from her. Obtaining none response, she decides to inspect the bedroom, leaving the room that once was the basement by surrounding herself in a smoke curtain.

A few years had gone by since Wuya had seen the then teen, it was mere curiosity and a bit of nostalgia that carried the heylin witch to the large fenced house; she appears right in front of the door planning to slam it open, when she hears Jack's voice tremble in placer as he complements someone in the room.

– You're so creative at this, it had never occurred me to do something like this! –

– Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it, people now days do not have imagination –

– Please hurry up! I don't think I'm gonna last. –

– Not yet, the best part is coming; oh! I love your pale skin, it makes the color pop out. –

Needing to hear no more, she conjures her disappearance but stops the second she starts due a presence in the air alerting her.

 **SLAM**

The picture that develops before of Wuya's eyes is a shirtless Jack clenching on the mattress, an arranged set of different blades and a woman sitting right beside the man and that's where her sight fixes; this unknown female in question is of a beautiful visage yet she has ruined it with bright blue strikes on her black hair and the clothes that cover her small figure are tasteless and shameful revealing.

– I see that you have not changed at all Jack. – Her pupils still locked on the other woman.

– Wu Wu... Wuya? –

– Who is this Jack ? – Ask the petite lady, clearly not happy with this interruption.

– Oh darling, I'm just an old friend of his; so I must say, you most really be desperate if you are going after a low, useless worm like him. –

Infuriated, the vulgarly clad woman stands up as golden light swirls around her left had but before she could do anything with it, the atmosphere becomes dense; she feels as the space crushes and crumbles her to the floor, cannot breath and the light that shinned so bright in her hand has extinguished.

– Now, you are going to leave and never going to bother him again. Have I made myself clear? –

Her struggling nod is accepted as a valid response and is released from the witch's invisible grip, her lunges agitates wanting to gain back oxygen then hastily gathers the knifes before vanishing into thin air.

 **SMACK**

The sound of Wuya's hand hitting the back of Jack's head resonates in the entire room. The ancient entity gazes the youthful man, his torso has a carved of a classic chinese landscape that the cheep looking woman had created with rich details; and she was right, Jack is still as pale as when she first meet him thus his paleness highlights the red of his blood. She isn't shocked that his former partner in crime takes lewd placer from such crude manners.

– AUUCH. HEY. WHAT GIVES?! – Jack shoots out in complain while rubbing the sore spot.

– YOU FOOL. That was a demon, she was going to take your soul so be more thankful; she must be passing through some hard times if she thought you were a good specimen. –

– Hey! I'm a fine example of man. –

– Sure you are. – Her sarcasm is the only useful thing that she learned from the scientific, who now directs to the bathroom.

– So what do you need? There better be something good for me 'cause I'm not working for free. –

– Just curiosity, really; you know, I can not understand why would anyone in their right mind would feel aroused by being tortured. –

– MMM. – The former goth freezes in the door frame. – Batman. – He states as it was an obvious answer.

– I'm not following. –

– You don't remember that show? I watched episode after episode back then! –

The expression of the ancient sorceress twist into confusion as Jack makes a silly grin completed with a flushed face.

– Catwoman was one of the main villains, she was danger personified and no doubt she could hurt you badly... But that's what made her so seductive. HNN, I admired Batman and he was into Catwoman so maybe that influenced me too. –

Jack ponders over this new realization as he continuous his way to the medicine cabinet.

Wuya stays still on the spot as a thought comes to her mind; after she had became corporeal for the second time, Jack added new comebacks to her scolds but she never got what the pathetic genius meant by "If only you weren't such a nag". In that moment she finally understood it... and she feels disgusted.


End file.
